


Consequences: A Series of One Shots

by SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: What would happen if Usagi and Mamoru were locked in a storage room until they could resolve their differences? Or if Mamoru lost control and took her without protection? A series of very LEMONY one shots.





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters
> 
> Note: Based this off the original series… with a bit of a twist. Rei never has a crush on Mamoru - Season 1ish, but they are the Manga ages… Usagi and Mamoru don't know each other's secret identities… Things go too far when Rei and Matoki lock our two fighting lovebirds in a storage closet.

"Odango Atama!"

"My. Name. Is. Usagi. USAGI! U.S.A.G.I. Mamoru-Baka!"

"Odango Atama!"

"Arrgh!" With that scream the tiny blonde, her hair up in two small buns with streamers of the golden locks falling from them, launched herself at the tall man with black hair, and knocked him off his stool. She fell over with him, repeatedly slapping his chest.

"Say my name!" She screamed in frustration.

"Odango Atama!" was the only reply.

Seeing this new level of anger, Rei, who was friends with Usagi, and Motoki, a friend of Mamoru's walked over and dragged them apart. Ami stood to the side of the counter, wringing her hands anxiously.

"That's it! I've had it with you two!" Motoki nodded for Rei to follow him, dragging Usagi with her, and shoved his friend into the hallway that divided the kitchen from the storage areas in the arcade. He held his friend by the collar, and unlocked the door before shoving him inside. A moment later Rei forced Usagi into the room behind him.

"We have all had enough! You two are not leaving this room until you have sorted all of this out!" With that declaration, Motoki slammed the door, flipped the latch, and attached a lock to the outside of the door. Within seconds he could hear the furious pounding from inside, but he put his hand on Rei's shoulder and steered her away. "Come on. They need some time."

Rei couldn't help but be worried. What would happen if there was a Youma attack now? She and Ami would have to handle it on their own, and neither of them had as much experience as Usagi. But Motoki didn't know that Usagi was Sailor Moon, or that Rei and Ami were sailors Mars and Mercury respectively. And she couldn't tell him. That kind of secret could never get out.

Personally, Motoki was worried as well. Rei and Ami didn't know that his friend Mamoru was in fact Tuxedo Kamen, a superhero drawn to Sailor Moon. But he was determined that the two people now locked in one of his storage rooms would figure out their problems, because their animosity was escalating, and soon, he was sure, his best friend was going to put the little blond over his knee and spank her. Unfortunately, he also knew that Mamoru was responsible for way more than his fair share of their arguments. For some reason, Usagi was the only person on the planet who could get a rise out of the man.

Inside the storage room, Mamoru took a deep breath and stared at the girl currently slamming both fists against the door and screaming to be let out. He didn't know what had come over him, but every time he saw her, instead of being polite and saying what he wanted to, he would tease and even insult her. He looked around the room. Most of the walls were covered in shelves, though by the door the wall was clear. The floor was tile, like most of the arcade. Boxes filled one corner, and an old game machine, covered by a large blanket, took up another. The room was only about six feet by ten feet, and with everything stacked inside it, there was not much room.

Glancing at Usagi again, he noticed her face, in profile, was red and there were tears pouring over her cheeks. This wasn't her sad crying though, so he wasn't worried. These were what he called "temper tears" and for him, they were nothing more than another excuse to tease the poor girl.

"Stop being such a big crybaby!"

"I am NOT a crybaby," she screeched, turning to face him. That was better, now he could see her face, all scrunched up in anger. Her eyes blazing, her hair a mess. God, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Oh yes you are! Instead of talking to me so we can get out of here, you're banging on the door and screeching! Why don't you just grow up!"

Again Usagi launched herself at him, hitting his chest again and again with the outsides of her little fists. It was like being punched by a cute kitten, and he enjoyed it, but he couldn't let her know that. Instead he grabbed her wrists, a little harder than he meant to, and pushed her against the wall by the door.

"Let me go!"

"No! Not until you calm the hell down!"

"I'll calm down when you let me go."

"Come on Odango Atama, act your age!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" She scremed again.

"Shut up! You don't have to scream in my ear." Unfortunately for him, it gave her the idea to continuously scream in his ear. So, he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He leaned in close, glared at her, and kissed her.

Instantly the screaming stopped, and the girl stopped trying to free her wrists. In fact, she became extremely pliant in his arms. He let her go to wrap both his arms around her and kissed her more deeply, running his tongue along her bottom lip. When she gasped he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Instantly her hands slid up his chest, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

He continued the kiss, plundering her sweet mouth, learning every inch of her, as his hands began to wander over her body. One hand slipped under the skirt of her uniform and he was pleased when she moaned at his grip on her butt. His other hand pulled the shirt from the waistband of her skirt, and he reached under the fabric, slid up her chest, pulled down one cup of her bra, and gently tweaked her nipple.

More moans followed his actions, and he lifted her into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing them both into the wall as he continued his invasion. Her hips bucked up and down against him, and he drew away from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck before sucking deeply on the crook between her neck and shoulder. She moaned, and within moments he had unzipped his pants, moved her underwear to the side, and plunged deep into her.

She let out a scream as her hymen tore, but Mamoru didn't know it had hurt her. He felt like he could never stop. He was inside the girl of his dreams, and there was nothing, and no one, except Usagi herself, that would stop him now. He pumped into her almost frantically, his cock throbbing with the need for release. He wanted her to know that he loved her, that he wanted her forever. 

Mamoru had never felt love before. He didn't really know how to say the words. Instead he poured out all of his feelings into this one act. As they moved together something inside him began to change and grow. His heart expanded and he felt as though she had planted herself there.

The two, no longer virgins, thrust against each other, moaning and crying out, until her tiny hole tightened almost painfully around him. He took her mouth as she screamed again, and let himself go, filling her again and again until he released everything as he yelled his satisfaction into her mouth.

It took several minutes for Usagi, still pinned against the wall, trembling from the aftershocks of her first orgasm, to realize what they had done. She heard him murmuring against her.

"My Usagi. My little Odango Atama. My Usako!," his voice was low, but fervent. "Oh god Usako, I love you so much. I don't know why I always make fun of you. I love you. Don't hate me anymore Usako."

And Usagi realized with sudden clarity that the two of them had loved each other almost on sight, and had hidden it from themselves and each other.

"Mamo-chan!" she whispered, clutching him fiercely. "I love you too!"

Mamoru kissed her gently, and helped her stand, before pulling out of her. He carefully pulled her panties back into place, but noticed red in the sticky wetness on his fingers after. "Oh, God, did I hurt you?" His voice was panicked, and he went to his knees, pressing his face into her belly, and clutched her to him.

Running her fingers through his hair, Usagi explained that it had been her first time, and that most girls bled a little when their hymen broke. Mamoru looked down at himself and noticed blood forming a little O around the base of his penis. He hated himself for not thinking first, for hurting her, but again she reassured him.

His next cry of anguish frightened her though. "I didn't use a condom!" He almost wailed at his stupidity. And then, covering himself, he calmed. It would be okay. If he had gotten her pregnant, he would just marry her. And that thought made him grin as he looked up at her in determination. He laughed.

"I'm going to marry you even if you aren't pregnant!" He declared suddenly, shocking Usagi. But eventually she smiled down at him. She knew they were both too young for that, but she wasn't going to argue.

Suddenly there was a high pitched beeping in the room. Usagi blanched, "crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get out of here," she whispered. "I have to go help my friends."

For a moment, he almost got angry, until he looked up at her again and realized she was frightened. A voice filled echoed into the room from her wrist.

"Sailor Moon," Mars said, in a whisper he wouldn't have heard if he wasn't right next to her, "Youma attack. I'm sending Motoki to get you guys. Pretend you've made up so he'll let you out."

Mamoru stood up quickly. In seconds he had grabbed her face, kissed her, and whispered that it was okay. When the door opened a moment later, Motoki saw them holding hands and smiling, so he let the two of them out.

They raced out of the arcade, and to Usagi's surprise, Mamoru tugged her behind the arcade. "I always transform back here," he said, and with a flash and a rose, he became Tuxedo Kamen. She saw him watching her as she transformed, and the two of them raced for the location of the attack.

Obviously they would need to talk later.


	2. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Mamoru loses his tightly held control with Usagi? Told in first person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days had passed since she'd come to me for help. Two long afternoons of studying together. Her English grades were atrocious. If she didn't pass then she would be held back a year, while all her friends went on to ninth grade, and I went on to twelfth. I had to take long breaks away from her, leaving her on her own to steady myself and not go to her, pull her into my arms and take her hard and fast. It was the most difficult challenge I had ever faced.

She was my nemesis. Why was I feeling this way? Was it just because she had become vulnerable to me in that moment she asked for help? Was it because I had finally seen through my own blinders and realized she actually did try?

Now, there she was with her papers spread across my living room floor, on her hands and knees, with her school uniform skirt hitched higher because of her angle, and all I wanted was to rush to her, lift her skirt, pull down her panties and shove myself deep inside her, and never let her go.

Cool it, I warned myself. I had to try. I took a step away from the doorway, forcing myself to turn away. Now I had to hide from her, or, I was afraid, I might take her no matter what she wanted. And that I could never forgive. I had to be strong enough not to destroy her in that way. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. Never had to force myself not to take someone in my arms before.

God, she was beautiful. And funny, and kind. I hid in my room, pushing the dresser against the door so I didn't go to her. And I still wanted to tear it away, throw myself into her and take her on my table, and every other piece of furniture I owned. And the floor, and the wall. I adjusted myself uncomfortably at the thought. It was getting harder to hide.

"Fuck!" 

I had to find relief. I lay on my bed and rubbed myself, gripping hard, thinking about spreading her soft, milky thighs, and forcing my cock into her tiny channel. I could imagine her little mews of lust in my head and had to unzip my pants and rub my own cock. I lay back on the pillows and pictured her sweet face, her glorious breasts, her tiny waist. I wanted, more than anything, to see that waist thickening with life. I wanted to plant my baby in her, forcing seed deep into her womb.

Like always, I came at the thought, ropes of sticky cum flooding out and onto my stomach. I closed my eyes, resting for a moment. It was never enough. I could feel myself stirring as I listened to her humming while she worked.

Eventually, I had to get up, and after cleaning the mess I pushed the dresser out of the way and went down the hall. She was busy sorting through her notes. I winced. She was still on her hands and knees.

I made myself walk forward and look at what she was doing, rather than throwing myself on top of her. For once, she didn't notice me coming. She let out a squeak when she felt me behind her. Her hand went to her throat, her breasts heaving, and her mouth parted. I watched her sink back, almost shrinking away from me, and knelt close to reassure her. But when I leaned closer, I noticed the smell of a young woman in heat. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I hadn't been lost in my own little world, I might have noticed him sooner. He appeared out of nowhere, though, and my whole body went white hot in response. I could feel myself gushing, my nipples hardened, my mouth opened. And I stared at him. He reached out a hand and touched me gently on the shoulder. I fought with myself.

"It's alright." His voice was quiet, but deep, like the rumble of a summer storm. "I didn't mean to startle you." 

His nostrils flared, and he leaned a little closer, his vivid blue eyes dilating, and his mouth opening just a fraction. His tongue touched his lips, and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if his mouth was pressed to mine, his tongue slipping along my bottom lip. As worried as I was, I had also never felt more alive.

Gently he reached out and touched my shoulder. My whole body vibrated with that little bit of contact. Panicked, I backed away, trying to stand and run in the same motion. Instead I fell to the ground, shaking.

And then he was there again, almost on top of me, turning me towards him. "You okay?' I could only nod. His hand was hot, burning me where it gripped my arm, the heat just short of painful against my skin. My whole body vibrated closer to him, until I was pressed right up against him. 

And then his face was moving closer, and all I could see were his intense blue eyes. I was lost in them. In the obvious lust. His mouth crushed into mine, his tongue sliding along my lower lip. His hands in my hair, his body crushing against me. My arms slid around his neck and I pulled him close. 

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. I only moaned. And the kiss went deeper. His tongue forced my lips open, and slid inside, exploring every inch of my mouth. And I was helpless to resist. In one second, my entire body melted, my arms and legs sliding open, as he took my mouth.

He growled and nipped playfully at my bottom lip. His hands slid down my neck, touched my face, my shoulders. Palming my breasts, he slid his thumbs over the nipples. Shock and desire rippled through me. I heard a ripping sound, and my breasts were bare to his mouth. The sound of buttons against the floor made my body clench in need. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had lost the fight. As I pressed her breasts together, I had to bend down and take both nipples at once. I ran my tongue around them, licked them, and then suckled both into my mouth, devouring her. She didn't protest, didn't fight. Instead, she moaned and arched closer. As I continued torturing her breasts, I finished ripping her shirt off her body, and lifted her skirt. Her milky skin finally exposed to my eyes, and to my hands. And I couldn't stop myself.

My hand found its way between her thighs, to her soaked panties. I tore those away too and slid my fingers across her wet slit. Up and down, sliding along her womanly crevasse, then I found her little nub, and she was thrashing and moaning my name. A wild thing. Her hands reaching out and digging into my shoulders as she spread her legs for me.

It was the only invitation I needed. Without lifting my head from her glorious breasts, I tore at my zipper, and slid my pants down. When the head of my cock landed on her thigh, she gasped out my name. I slid the tip over her wet slit, and then, with a yell, shoved inside her.

Shock. I felt her membrane tear as I forced deep into her channel. And she screamed. A virgin. How could I have forgotten that damn hymen? Fuck, fuck, fuck! But I couldn't stop. My cock throbbed as I tried to go more gently, but I couldn't slow. Couldn't stop. I had to spill my seed in her. Had to fill her. It was my body in complete control as my brain screamed for me to stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru was filling me completely, opening my body to his possession, and I couldn't help the shocked, slightly pained scream as he tore through my hymen. The pain faded quickly and I could see the struggle on his face. He didn't want me hurting. He tried to slow down but I didn't want him to. 

I wanted it to be good for him, but I had no skills, no experience. I'd only been kissed by him, and that just seconds before he was pressing inside me. I didn't know how I should move. Going on instinct, I tried to lift my hips. It changed the way it felt inside me as he reached my inner walls, and I did it again.

I heard a shrill beeping sound as I panted under him, trying to help him take me over. It felt lovely and right, but also slightly painful. The beeping continued, and I wondered if maybe my brain had short-circuited. He continued moving, faster and faster, and my hips and bottom smacked against the ground. It wasn't beautiful or sweet, the way I had pictured my first time. It was thrilling and wild and completely out of control. 

I loved it.

To be taken by the young man I had wanted for so long, had pined over even as he teased me unmercifully, was nothing short of a miracle. He was the only boy I had ever really cared about. Short-lived crushes aside, he was the only one who had ever made my heart race. I felt like he was battering my insides, the way he had my heart, and felt a moment of trepidation.

Then I realized something that frightened me. He wasn't wearing a condom. "Wait!" I cried, but he didn't stop. I froze, unsure what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had lost all sense, all reason. I could only take, without remorse or regret, everything she was willing to give, and more. I felt when she responded to me, and it increased my need for her to the point of pain. I kept hearing a loud beeping sound, but I ignored it in the total abandonment to my needs. I didn't know how long I could have her, but for this moment, she was mine. I never wanted to let her go.

Her insides clenched so tightly around me, her heat drawing me in. My drive increased, my balls tightening as I grew closer to my orgasm. I heard her whisper to wait, felt her stop responding, but I was too far gone, and seconds later I had spilled my seed into her. I collapsed down onto her chest, barely able to catch my breath, as we both struggled in the aftermath.

When I raised my head to look at her, silent tears were pouring down her face. I shuddered. What had I just done? She'd seemed to respond to me, to want me too. Had I imagined that? I pulled out of her slowly, and picked her up, holding her against my chest.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffled against him. "No. I just realized you didn't use a condom."

My cock sprang to life again at the thought of her carrying my child. Shit! She's too young, I reminded himself. If I had gotten her pregnant her life would change drastically, and unless I was allowed to marry her, mine would not.

"You aren't on the pill?"

"No. I wasn't… I never thought…" She blushed a pretty rose color and I bent and kissed her.

"Don't worry," I promised, "I'll take care of you." I was determined to do so. I wanted her in my life. Not just for today. I wanted her forever. 

The beeping started again, and now there was a voice coming from her wrist. "Sailor Moon! Youma! Park! NOW!" It sounded an awful lot like Rei.

"Damn!" Usagi muttered. She tried to fix her clothing, looking for her brooch. "I've got to go. I'm sorry."

I laughed, and when she looked up I plucked a rose from thin air and transformed. Her mouth hung open. 

"Well now it makes sense!" She smiled, held up her brooch, and shouted. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"

Her transformation was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She lifted into the air several inches as her tattered clothing disappeared, and bright ribbons fluttered around her becoming the white fuka with blue skirt, the white gloves, and the bright red boots. Her tiara and the hair pieces appeared, and she lightly landed down on the ground again.

We leapt from me balcony together and made our way to the park. I was surprised it wasn't dark yet. I'd assumed their interlude had lasted much longer, but my energy had already been restored, and she seemed just as bright as ever.

"As soon as this Youma is done, we are so going back to your place," she said with a laugh. 

I couldn't help my body's automatic response to her words. Somehow, someway, I was going to make Usagi mine forever.


End file.
